


The Legend Of Korra Meets The Divergent Series

by TheGreatUniter2



Category: The Divergent series: Allegiant, The Divergent series: Insurgent, The Legend of Korra - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, First Person Omniscient, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatUniter2/pseuds/TheGreatUniter2
Summary: Christine ends up in Chicago after running away from home and is found by Kuvira. Kuvira recruits Christine into her army and with the help of Korra and Baatar, together they face forces of evil that are even stronger than they thought. Although when Christine and her team face a certain group and realize that there's more to the group than they first thought, they soon become entangled in a fight for their lives. Will Christine and her team be able to defeat the group and restore balance to the world?





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought that I should let everyone know that the reason that I am reposting this because I am graduating soon and the old story was posted using my school email. My old one will disappear after I graduate, so with my new email I am reposting my old stories.

I walk around Chicago and duck under cars or into bushes, anything to try not to be caught by The Earth Empire Soldiers. Who knows what will happen if they found me. I run down Michigan Ave and turn left, diving into a nearby ally, just as Kuvira turns to walk down the same street. I look at my clothes, I’m wearing an old Earth Kingdom uniform. But if Kuvira caught me, well then that’s the end of the line for me. I walk slowly at first not wanting to draw attention to myself, because by then Kuvira had turned to walk down the same ally. No one else but me and Kuvira are walking down the ally way. I turn my head and notice that she’s still following me. I reach the end of the ally and then break into a sprint. I hear footsteps behind me and I know that Kuvira is following me, I try to run faster but I can’t because I’m running at my max speed. I run for what seems like a while, until I turn another corner. Then I come to a sudden stop and see a few of the soldiers from her army and turn around and sprint back in the same direction at I had come from. Seconds later the soldiers come chasing after me. I continue running. I turn another corner and skid to a stop. I also try not to breathe too loudly. Kuvira stands in that exact same ally looking in the opposite direction. I start to back up slowly, but then I hit something hard and I let out a groan—louder than I meant for it to be. I turn around and see that the soldiers have caught up to me and that I had backed into one of them. He puts a pair of metal handcuffs on me and pushes me forwards.

“Kuvira.” one of the soldiers says.

“Yes.” Kuvira says, without turning around.

“We caught someone.” the soldier says.

At that statement Kuvira turns around slowly and looks at me.

“That’s the girl I tried to catch earlier,” Kuvira says. “Great job guys.”

I just stare at Kuvira and it feels like someone has their hand wrapped around my throat. I let out a wheezed breath.

Finally Kuvira smiles and says. “Hi, sweetie, what’s your name?”

“Christine.” I say quietly.

“That’s a wonderful name, now what brings you to Chicago Christine?” Kuvira asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Well...Um.” I start to say, but then I start to cry.

Kuvira looks at her soldiers and nods. They let me go, take off the metal handcuffs and walk away.

Kuvira walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

“Come on, what is it? You can tell me. I won’t hurt you. Where are your parents?” she says calmly.

I wipe my eyes, look at her and say “Well… I’m all alone, I don’t have a family.”

“Oh. Well how about you come live with me, I can help you.” says Kuvira.

“Really? Are you sure?” I ask.

“Of course. Come on.” she says with a small smile.

“Okay.” I say calmly.

Kuvira and I walk together towards her camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first story ever.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira gives Christine a new life, but first Christine must go through new changes.

We reach a part of Chicago that I recognize. We are near Erudite headquarters and my heart jumps a little. We walk to Kuvira’s house and when we get inside, we walk to the living room and there is a man with black hair, a goatee and glasses sitting on the couch reading a book. I stand behind Kuvira, I’m still unsure about everything. 

“Baatar. I have important news.” Kuvira says and she smiles at me. I stand beside her and hold onto her arm.

“Alright what is it? I’m kind of in the middle of something.” Baatar says without looking up.

“Junior look at me when I’m talking to you.” Kuvira says, sounding irritated.

Baatar Jr. looks at Kuvira and says. “I told you never to call me that.”

“I know, but it's the only way I can get your attention these days.” Kuvira says with a sigh.

“Alright I get your point, so what is it?” he asks.

“I found this little girl wandering around Chicago, so I stopped her and asked her where her parents were and you won’t believe this but she doesn’t have a family.” Kuvira says.

“Really? Oh, I’m sorry to hear that,” he says. Then he adds with a smirk. “Then you two will get along greatly.”

Kuvira’s face turns red and she says. “Baatar, now’s not the time.”

“Oh right sorry,” he says. Then he adds. “Are going to introduce me?”

“Oh right,” Kuvira turns to me and motions to Baatar and says. “Christine this is Baatar Jr.,” Then she turns back to Baatar, motions to me and says. “Baatar this is Christine.”

I walk over to him, shake his hand and say. “It's nice to meet you.”

He nods and then says. “Alright, well I’m heading to bed. I’ll see you two, in the morning.” 

“Where am I going to sleep?” I ask Kuvira.

“There is a house next door to this one. No one’s in it, you could stay there.”

“Thank you.” I say and I give her a salute.

“Goodnight, Christine.” she says.

“Goodnight, Kuvira.” I say and I walk out of her house and next door to mine. I open up the door and walk inside. I close the door and lock it. I walk up to my bedroom and close the door, but then my doorbell rings. I walk back downstairs, open up the door and see Kuvira standing there.

“I forgot to give you more clothes.” she says, as she hands me a bag full of Earth Empire uniforms.

“Thank you, but why are you giving me the Earth Empire uniform?” I ask.

“I’m giving them to you, because I would love it if you were part of The Earth Empire army. What do you say?” 

“Yes! I would love to. Thank you.” I say happily.

“No problem,” she says. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” I say and she closes the door and locks it.

I walk back up to my bedroom, close the door, set my alarm, hop into bed and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you guys like it. Have fun reading.


	3. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine is now part of Kuvira's army, but will she be good enough?

My alarm goes off at six in the morning. I hop out of bed and and put on one of my Earth Empire uniforms, walk downstairs and have breakfast. Once I’m finished, I walk over to the door and open it. Kuvira stands outside, with her hand on the door.

“Good morning Great Uniter.” I say with a smile.

“Good morning Christine,” Then she adds. “Please, just call me Kuvira.”

“Okay,” I clear my throat and say. “So Kuvira. What do we have planned for today?”

“Well, I was thinking that since you're going to be part of my army, that I was going to teach you how to metalbend.” she says with a small smile.

“Yes, I would love it. Thank you.” I say.

“Well let’s get started.” she says.

We walk out of the house and walk to a sparing circle, when we get there Kuvira bends a piece of a metal meteor into her hand.

“These metal meteors have a unique bending property, making it easier to bend.” Kuvira says, as she bends it into a star, then she passes it to me and I try to bend it. But nothing works. “Try to focus on the small pieces of earth, within the metal.” she says calmly.

I take a deep breath, drop into my metalbending stance and focus my energy on the small pieces of earth in the metal, soon I feel a connection and I move my hand and the metal forms into a ball.

I look at Kuvira and say. “It worked!”

“Great job.” she says.

* * *

“Now, lets try something different.” Kuvira says as she puts two spools of metal cables on each side of my uniform. I take a deep breath and fire out both of my metal cables and Kuvira dodges the attack. She then fires a few metal strips at me and I yelp and dive out of the way. The strips fly past me.

“Okay, that will need some work.” Kuvira says as she walks over to me and helps me up.

“Sorry about that.” I say.

“No. It fine, I just kind of got lost in the moment, it's been awhile since I’ve trained someone.” she says, smiling.

“You’re a great teacher for metalbending you know that.” I say, with a smile.

“Thank you, I had a great teacher as well.” she says.

“Who was your teacher?” I ask.

Kuvira looks at me and says. “You can’t tell anyone, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kuvira sighs and then says. “My teacher was the leader of Zaofu. I was the captain of her guards.”

“Su Beifong was your teacher. Wow, that must have wonderful,” I say, unable to contain my shock. “Is that why Baatar Jr. is with you?”

“Yes, he came with me to help stabilize The Earth Empire and it was wonderful having Su as my teacher.”

“What happened? How did you end up in Chicago?”

Kuvira looks away for a second, then says. “Three years ago, after the fall of the Earth Queen. Raiko and Tenzin came to see Su, I attended the meeting as well. Raiko expressed his concerns on what might happen if no one took control of the problem in The Earth Kingdom. I tried to persuade Su to take control and she refused. I decided to help by bringing back order in Chicago and then expand from there. Baatar decided to come along to help.”

“Wow. Well you’re doing a great job at stabilizing the Earth Empire.” I say with a smile.

“Thank you.” she says.

I nod.

“Alright I think that’s enough training for today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kuvira has taught Christine how to metalbend and Kuvira has also given her a little bit of information on her background.


	4. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has learnt metal bending. Meanwhile, Baatar Jr. expresses his concerns.

We walk back to Kuvira’s house and when we get there, Baatar is standing in the living room with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Where have you been? I was starting to get worried.”

“We were just practicing metalbending Baatar, there’s no need to get angry.” Kuvira says calmly.

Baatar gives me a dirty look and I hide behind Kuvira. “Yeah sure. If you say so.” he says bitterly.

“What’s the problem Baatar?” Kuvira asks, sounding upset.

“Oh nothing. There’s no problem.” Baatar says rolling his eyes.

Kuvira turns to me and says. “Why don’t you go back to your house, alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

I nod and walk out of her house.

* * *

When I get back to my house. I sit on the couch for a few minutes and stare into darkness. Then I walk upstairs to my bedroom and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, I wake to my alarm going off. I sit up and then hop off the bed to get dressed. Then I walk downstairs and walk to the door and open it up.

“Good morning Kuvira.” I say with a salute.

“Good morning to you too Christine,” she says, then she adds. “I brought you something.” Kuvira hands me another bag full clothes.

I take it from her and then say. “You know that I still have the other ones you gave me right?”

“Yeah, I know. Just have a look at the uniforms.” she replies.

I take out a pair of the uniforms and look at the metal pads on the the shoulders and the two chevrons on the right arm and notice that there are two chevrons on the right arm of the uniform.

“Why are you giving me a Corporal uniform?” I ask. “I’ve only been part of your army for like two days.”

“Because you’ve proven your worth. You’re very determined, smart and I think that you should be a Corporal in my army. Not to mention the fact that you’re a excellent metalbender.” she smiles a little.

“Thank you,” I say, with a smile, then I add. “Just let me get changed into my new uniform.”

“Of course.” she says

I nod and run upstairs to my bedroom and put on my new green uniform. I put on my new black boots, which have metal rings on the edges of them, next I put on the green shirt which has a belt and the two spirals of metal cables. The green shirt also has two markings on the right arm, saying that my rank is of a corporal. There’s also metal shoulder pads, three rings of metal strips that have several layers on both arms and finally I put on my gloves which of course are green. Then I walk downstairs again and join Kuvira at the breakfast table. We sit there in silence for a few minutes before I say “I like this new uniform.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Kuvira says with a smile.

“Me too.” I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. So it seems Baatar Jr. isn't all that happy with Christine being part of Kuvira's army.


	5. Trouble Brewing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has practiced more of her metalbending. Trouble starts to brew.

After breakfast, me and Kuvira walk back to the sparring circle. I drop into my metalbending stance and just as Kuvira is giving instructions on what to do, I fire out my metal cables at her and she dives out of the way.

“Whoa easy!” she exclaims.

“Sorry.” I say and I metalbend the cables back.

“Well, you have the control part of metalbending down.” she says as she gets up off the ground and dusts herself off.

I laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Kuvira asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Well its just that… I forgot to tell you, but I already know how to metalbend.” I say with a smile.

“Oh okay.” Kuvira says.

“Anyway, we should get back to sparring.” I say.

“Okay.” she says.

“Are you ready?” I ask.

Kuvira nods, then fires out her metal strips. I dodge the attacks and then fire out a few of my own metal strips. Kuvira dodges the attacks and then I fire out my metal cable, it wraps around her wrist and I yank my arm back. Kuvira flies towards me, I undo the cable at the last second and Kuvira comes crashing into me. We fall to the ground and then we start laughing.

“Wow.” Kuvira says and she coughs. The impact with the ground knocked the wind out of both of us.

“Are you okay?” I ask with a worried tone.

“Yeah, I’m fine. You had just knocked the wind out of me.” she says.

“Okay.” I say.

We get up off the ground, I look over Kuvira’s shoulder and see Baatar Jr. standing there.

“Kuvira?” I say.

“Yes.” she says.

“Baatar Jr. is standing behind you.” I say, with a forced smile.  

“What?” she says as she turns around. Then she sees him standing there. “Hello Baatar.”

Baatar Jr. nods and says “Hello Kuvira.” He turns to me and nods “Christine.”

I nod back in response.

“So what’s up?” she asks him.

“Well.” He scoffs. “While you two were off having fun, Su and her family attacked the camp.”

“What?” Kuvira says unable to contain her shock.

“Why did she attack the camp?” I ask.

“If I knew, I would’ve told you.” he says with a scowl.

I put my hands up in defeat and quit talking.

“Well thank you for letting me know. Is everyone okay?” she asks.

“Yeah everyone is fine. Su got away though.” Baatar says with a shrug.

“We’ll find them.” Kuvira says, with a reassuring nod.

“Okay.” he says and he walks away.

Once Baatar is gone I turn to Kuvira and ask “What’s up with hm?” 

“I don’t know. He’s always like that when I recruit new people into my army.” Kuvira says with a shrug.

“So this is my fault.” I say quietly.

“No. Its not you fault, he just needs time to adjust to this new change.” she says.

“Okay.” I say, unconvinced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Su has attacked the camp looking for Kuvira, things can't get any worse. Can it?


	6. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Su has attacked the camp. Meanwhile, Baatar Jr. has a talk with Christine.

We walk back to our camp and it seems that Baatar was right. It seems that Su and her family paid a visit to our camp.

“Su came to the camp looking for you. I told her that you weren’t here and she attacked the camp.” Baatar says with a sigh.

“We’ll find them.” Kuvira sighs, then she says to me “Su has always been… complicated.”

“I can tell.” I say as I look around the camp. I see that most of the soldiers' tents had been set on fire, but our houses are fine.

Kuvira lets out another sigh and I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She squeezes my hand and then lets go.

“Hey, its okay.” I say in a reassuring voice.

“Yeah. Su attacks the camp and you say its okay.” Baatar Jr. says bitterly.

I turn to him and say “Hey. What is your problem?”

“Nothing.” He says with a smirk.

“Wipe that smirk off your face and tell me.” I say, sounding irritated.

Baatar’s smirk disappears and is replaced with a scowl.“Its nothing.”  

“Fine have it your way.” I start to walk towards him, but something stops me. I turn around only to see Kuvira holding me back.

“Don’t.” she says.

“Okay.” I sigh.

Kuvira looks back at Baatar and says “Why don’t you go back to the house. I’ll see you later.”

“Fine.” He lets out a sigh and walks away.

* * *

After me and Kuvira have put out the fire, we walk back to our houses. I walk towards mine, but when I get inside, I see Baatar Jr. standing in my kitchen.

“What are you doing here?” I ask.

“I’m here because I to talk to you about something.” Baatar Jr. says calmly.

“Okay.” I say. “What is it?”

“I thought that I would make it clear to you that: you’ll never take my place in Kuvira’s army.” He says with a smirk.

“What are you talking about?” I ask.

“You think that you’re Kuvira’s favourite. Well think again, I’m her fiancé. She cares about me more than she ever cared about you.”

I smirk and say “Well that’s your opinion. Now get out of my house.”

Baatar puts his hands up and walks to the door. But before he walks out he says “Just think about it. You know I’m right.”

“Get Out!” I yell.

“Alright, alright.” he says with a laugh and he walks out of my house.

I walk to the door and yell “Hey Junior!”

Baatar Jr. turns around. “What?”

“Did you know that when Kuvira found me, she said that I could stay here?” Then I close the door and lock it. Then I head up to my bedroom. I close my door and fall onto my bed.

I need to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, first of all, I wonder why Su has attacked the camp looking for Kuvira. Second of all, what's up with Baatar Jr.?


	7. Inner Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira has plans for Christine.

I walk towards Christine’s house. I have some important news to tell her. On my way there though, some people, who are under my rule, aren’t following protocol. I turn towards them and say “Everyone is supposed to stay in their homes until further notice.” The people who are out of there homes dive back in and lock their doors. I continue my way towards Christine’s house, I need to talk to her about something. When I get there, I knock two times and then four times. I stand outside until finally, Christine answers the door, wearing her Earth Empire uniform.

“Great Uniter Kuvira!” she exclaimed with a quick salute.

“Morning Christine.” I return the salute and we stand in silence for a few minutes.

Finally, I start speaking again. “So I wanted to talk to about something.”

“Okay,” Christine says, her voice shaking a little. “What is it?”

* * *

“I would like it if you were part of my inner circle.” I say.

“So… you want me to be part of your inner circle? wow… I… um… I don’t know what to say.” Christine says.

“So what do you think? You can think about it.” I say with a slight smile.

“Yes, of course, I would love too.” she replies with a smile.

“Well come on then, let’s get started.” I wave my hand towards the door motioning for her to follow. She doesn’t hesitate, we walk out of her house side by side.

* * *

“So where are we going?” Christine asks as we jog to catch up to the train, I hop on it while it’s moving and Christine gets on after me.

I look out the train window and say “Just wait and you’ll see.”

Christine nods and then asks “Where’s Bolin, Baatar and the rest of your army.”

I look at her, raise both my eyebrows and say “Christine you ask a lot of questions but I will answer some of them. For your first question: Bolin and Baatar have to make sure that our camp is safe from people who wish to destroy it, for your second: My soldiers are still there to make sure that there is Peace and Order within the Earth Empire.”

Christine nods and we go back to looking out the window again.

When we look out the window this time though, we see silver metal domes that are just opening up to signal to its people that it is morning and safe to come out. Christine looks at me, as she realizes where we are going: Zaofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on the story will be told from Kuvira's perspective and also this crosses over with the first book. This book is the prequel to the first one.


	8. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira have arrived in Zaofu.

The train slows as we near Zaofu, I lean out the side of the car, then I look back at Christine and yell “Jump!”

We jump out of the car and I land on my feet and stand Christine lands and runs a few steps to regain her balance. Then we start to walk to the house that belongs to Suyin Beifong and her family. We travel down the corridors until we reach the living room. I open up the door and walk in, with Christine trailing in behind me. Inside the living room is Baatar Sr., Su, Opal and the twins Wing and Wei.

“What are you two doing here?” Su says as she looks from me to Christine and back again.

“Have you had time to re-think my offer because I would hate for to say no.” I simply state.

Su was about to speak, but Christine interrupts her and asks “What offer?” She then turns to me and says “What is going on here?”

I finally look at her and say “We are uniting the Earth Empire, you know this Christine.”

Christine nods and smiles “Right I keep forgetting about that.”

Su gives Christine a shocked look and says “Christine, you have no idea what’s going on.”

“Of course I do!” she says. “You have no idea what we’ve been doing Su, we are making the Earth Empire a better place to live!”

She looks back at me and says “Maybe we should go and let them think about your offer a little more.”

I nod and walk out of the room with Christine following behind me.

* * *

When we get back to Chicago, we don’t go back to our camp, instead, we walk to Erudite Headquarters and straight to the lab. Once we’re inside the lab, I walk over to the wall panel and open it up, revealing different colored serums. I pull out several red colored ones, close the wall panel, puts the serums in a black box and sets it down on a table.

I turn back to Christine and say “There we go. Alright let’s go back to our camp and get some sleep, we have a busy day planned tomorrow.”

“Okay,” she says “Let’s go then.”

* * *

We make our way to our houses, but before Christine turns toward her, she gives me a worried look and says. “Kuvira, I have a bad feeling something is going to happen tonight, so be careful.”

I take my time responding. “Oh quit being so paranoid Christine, nothing is going to happen, I assure you that I’ll be safe. But if you think that something is going to happen, then you have to be on alert tonight, to make sure that nothing does happen. But only if you so choose to. If not, then goodnight Christine, have a good sleep.”

Christine takes her time responding “Okay, but just to make sure you’re okay, can I stay near your house until I feel like you’re safe. Please?”

I laugh a little and say. “Well you’re a funny little girl aren’t you.” Then I add “Just go back to your house, I’ll be fine, plus I have Baatar with me— oh wait he’s on break— anyway you should get some sleep. It’s almost— holy crap it’s three in the morning.”

“Okay,” Christine says. “I’ll go back to my house, but if you need anything just call me from yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that Christine is helping Kuvira unite the Earth Empire. But Zaofu won't join. What will happen next?  
> Also, Memory Serum?  
> Hmm.  
> What will happen?


	9. Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble brews for Kuvira.

walk back to my house, but when I get there I hear muffled shouts coming from somewhere. But before I can find the source of the sound, I feel a sharp pain in my neck and my vision starts to go black at the edges. I put my hand where the source of the pain is. But before I can do anything, I fall to the ground, I try to stay awake but I can’t. My body becomes weak and my eyes close.

“That should keep her unconscious for a while.” says a voice.

* * *

Christine walked downstairs to her living room and sat on the couch. She stares into her pitch black living room, she saw movement outside out of the corner of her eye and looks out the window. But by then whatever it was is gone. She walked towards her door, put her hand on the doorknob, took a deep breath. She then opened up the door and walked towards Kuvira’s house.

* * *

When she got there, she knocked on the door and got no answer. Christine tried the door and found it unlocked. She walked into the house and heard muffled shouts coming from one of the closets, she opened the closet only to find Baatar Jr. with his hands tied with rope and a cloth wrapped around his mouth. Christine took the cloth from his mouth and Baatar yelled. “They have her!”

Christine saw a flash of light outside and looked to her right. She saw three figures running away with a fourth figure slung across a shoulder. She saw one with gray hair, two boys with identical faces, and the fourth figure—who is slung across a shoulder—has black hair and is wearing a forest green uniform, with its normal metal plates on the shoulders and back. Kuvira.

* * *

Christine ran through the camp and after the people who have Kuvira, they run faster, even though they don’t know that Christine is following them. When they near the train, Christine yelled. “Let her go!”

The one with gray hair turned around and Christine let out a startled gasp. “Su!”

The two other boys—Wing and Wei—who have Kuvira start to run again and Christine doesn’t waste any time, she bended the metal cable from her uniform and it wrapped around the twins, they drop Kuvira to the ground, Su bended her own metal cable at Christine and she dodged the attack. Christine bended the cable back at Su. Kuvira is still lying on the ground motionless.

“Su!” Christine yelled. “Why are you doing this?!”

Su didn’t respond, she just stared at Christine with a glare in her eyes. Then she turned back towards Kuvira and slowly bended out a small plated sword from her metal armor. Christine picked up her radio and sent a message to the other soldiers at the camp. “We’re under attack, Kuvira has been captured just north of the camp, send reinforcements quick. Until then I hold them off.” Christine turned back to Su. “You’re making a mistake, if you lay a hand, I’ll wipe out your entire city,” Then Christine added. “Then your entire family.”

Su turned around slowly, looked at Christine with a panicked look in her eyes. “What! No you wouldn’t!”

Christine nodded. “Of course I would, you need to remember who you’re talking to. Now you can attack Kuvira and risk losing your life, your family’s life and your city or you can let Kuvira go and surrender the city. Now, what are you going to do?”

Su started to bend the metal sword back into her armor, but Christine stopped her. “Give me your sword and metal cable, in fact, give me all your armor.”

Su didn’t hesitate, she handed over all their armor until they have nothing but their clothes and by then the soldiers have shown up.

“Take Su and the rest of her family and put them in the prison. Make sure it’s either a wooden box or a platinum cell. Though I think the platinum cells will do. Go now!” she said to the soldiers, then she added. “Don’t forget platinum handcuffs and don’t take them off until they’re in their cells and one last thing, put Su and the rest of her family in separate cells far away from each other.”

The soldiers took them to the prison and as soon as they leave, Christine walked over to Kuvira, swings her over her shoulder and ran back to the house.

* * *

When Christine got there she found Baatar Jr. and laid Kuvira down on her bed in her room. Then she looked at Baatar Jr. “I’m sorry that I left you in the closet. I should’ve let you out before I ran off. I’m so sorry.”

Baatar looked and Christine. “No. It’s alright, you had to stop Su and her family from killing Kuvira, it’s okay, I understand.”

Christine looked at him and smiled. “Thank you for understanding. How about you get some sleep, I’ll look after Kuvira for you. Plus now I can’t sleep because of what happened."

He nodded and went to sleep on the couch. Christine stayed by Kuvira’s side and watched her to make sure she’s safe. As soon as Baatar Jr. was asleep, Christine hopped onto the bed and laid down next to Kuvira and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Su cannot stop can she.


	10. The Battle Of Zaofu pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine has saved Kuvira. But Su and her family aren't so lucky.

I wake up as consciousness returns back to me, “Uhh, what happened? I feel so weak.” I mumble.

“Morning.” says a voice.

I open my eyes and try to sit straight up, groaning in pain in the process. Someone lightly lays me back down again.

“It’s okay, you’re safe. I had to get you out of there.”

I open my eyes, look around the room and notice Christine standing beside the bed. “Christine, wh— what are you doing here and you had to get me out of where?” I say weakly.

Christine takes a deep breath before saying “You were almost assassinated by Su and her family, but I stopped them and saved your life.”

“Wait,” I say. “Su tried to kill me, why?”

Christine shakes her head. “I don’t know.”

Then I say. “Where are they? What did you do to them?”

“I put them all in separate cells far away from each other in the prison.” she says calmly, then she adds “Oh and by the way, after the attack, Su surrendered Zaofu.”

“That’s good,” I say. “That’s very good Christine.”

Christine smiles and says. “Well I should go, you need to rest.”

Just before Christine starts to leave, I grab her arm and she stops and turns around.

I look up at her and say. “Can you stay with me? Just for a little longer?”

Christine smiles, lays down next to me and says. “Always. I’ll never leave you. I promise.”

* * *

Later that day when I’m fully rested and able to walk, we go visit Su and her family in prison. We walk down corridor after corridor.

I give Christine a puzzled look. “Christine, where are you keeping them?”

Christine keeps walking and says. “They are all in separate cells.”

“Platinum cells?” I ask.

Christine shrugs and says. “It was that or the wooden box, but we only have the one box and I wanted to keep them separate from each other. Plus we have a dozen platinum cells.”

I’m just about to say something to Christine when we walk past Wing’s cell, then Wei’s cell and finally Su’s cell. Each cell is guarded by one of the soldiers. We stop in front of the door, the guard nods and walks away. Christine slides the little slot on the door open and says “Su hope you had enough sleep because you have a visitor.”

Then Christine opens the door and Su just glares, first at Christine and then at me. I don’t say anything, I just look at Su for a few minutes, then look at Christine and say. “Alright close it up.”

* * *

After the visit with Su. Christine and I take a trip back to Zaofu, to let the people know that Christine and I are now their rightful leaders. We walk to the town square and I make the announcement to the city. “Citizens of Zaofu,” My voice is loud and clear and echoes throughout the city. “Late last night your leader Suyin Beifong attempted to attack me last night while I slept, rest assured, I will not take it out on the peaceful citizens of Zaofu, as long as your remaining leaders meet me tonight for the unconditional surrender of your city. That is all.”

* * *

Later that night me and Christine walk to the battlefield where we will meet whoever they send. Ten minutes later Korra shows up with Jinora and Opal.

“Release my family now!” shouts Opal.

“I’ve already laid out my terms.” I say.

“Where’s Bolin? I know he would never go along with this.” Opal says.

“Bolin is with my fiancé making sure that there is order in Chicago, you two have been apart for sometime, and I can assure you that he’s on board with my plans.” I simply state.

Opal looks over at Korra and says “Just go into the Avatar State and get it over with.”

Korra looks back at Opal and says. “No. I’m only going to use that as a last resort.” Then she turns back to me and says “I can’t just let you take the city.”

“Avatar Korra you are interfering with Earth Empire business,” I say. “The only way to keep me from marching into Zaofu is if you physically stop me. Now, what are you going to do?”

“I guess you’re not giving me a choice.” Korra says.

“Fine.” I say. Then I turn back to Christine. “I want you to know that, I would never ask you to do something that I’m not willing to do myself, so rather than risk your life, I will fight the Avatar one-on-one.”

I turn back to Korra and say. “Korra if you win, you can do whatever it is with Zaofu. But after I beat you, I want out of my way for good.”

“You want to fight the Avatar,” Korra says. “Then let’s finish this. Right here. Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Korra has challenged Kuvira to fight for Zaofu.


	11. The Battle Of Zaofu pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra is battling for the fate of Zaofu. Who will win Kuvira or Korra?

Jinora and Opal look at Korra and say. “Be careful.” and walk to the other end of the field. 

I turn towards Christine. “Why don’t you sit this one out. I can handle Korra on my own.”

Christine nods and gives me a salute before walking towards the opposite end of the field. 

I turn back to Korra and say with a smirk. “Use whatever you want, all the elements, the Avatar State, anything you need. I know you’re a little rusty.”

“Enough talk.” Korra says as she let’s out a stream of fire blasts. I evade the attacks and then shoot two metal strips at Korra, one on her left hand and one on her right ankle and I flip her over on her side. Korra slams into the ground.

“Looks like the Avatar is a little off her game.” I taunt as I get ready for another attack.

Korra slowly pushes herself up and fires both air and a rock at me and I easily evade the attack and as soon as Korra lands on the ground, I launch a rock at Korra’s stomach. This goes on for several minutes, Korra throwing attacks at me and then always getting hit with either earth or metal. 

At one point Korra gets knocked to the ground and I tease her again by saying. “Come on Avatar get up, show me what you’ve got.” 

At another point, I knock Korra down and run at her to finish it. Korra looks up at me and quickly entered the Avatar State. Korra let out two blasts of air that knock me off my feet and sends me flying backwards. I groan as I hit the ground several times, before coming to a stop. I lie there on the ground as Korra hovered me with a giant boulder. I look up at Korra and she lets out a yelp, exits the Avatar State and falls to the ground.

I don’t do anything for a few seconds, then I look at Korra and say. “I knew you were weak.”

Korra tries to run at me, but she doesn’t get far. I bend two of my metal strips at her and they wrap around her wrists and then I slam her into the ground. To which I incase her in rocks and earth. I was just about to end Korra with my metal blades which I had sharpened to a point when both Jinora and Opal blast me with their airbending. I go flying backwards, but before I hit the ground Christine catches me and let’s me go.

“You broke our agreement.” I say to Jinora and Opal.  I turn to Christine and say. “Attack!” 

She runs forward towards the two airbenders, but they create a giant tornado to keep us at bay.

A few moments later Korra wakes up and breaks through the rocks and earth surrounding her body, then suddenly an air bison swoops down with Meelo at the rains. They lift Korra from the ground and put her in the saddle on the bison and fly away. As they leave Christine walks up beside me and we both cheer and yell “Zaofu is ours!”

We announce the news to the of Zaofu. Who now kneel before their new leaders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems Korra has got her butt kicked by Kuvira and is still hallucinating Anti-Korra.


	12. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine and Kuvira now control the whole Earth Empire.

Later we go back to my house in Chicago, then we take another trip to visit Su and her family in the prison. We stop at Su’s cell first and are greeted with scowls and hateful looks. “I can’t believe you work for her Christine, I thought you cared for the Beifong family, now I can see that you don’t.”  
“Well you see Su.” Christine says. “I do care, but you and your boys are the ones who tried to assassinate Kuvira, which is what caused her to attack Zaofu. She did say that she wasn’t going to make any moves until Korra got back to her. So you can’t blame it on us, if you had just surrendered none of this would’ve happened.”  
Me and Christine walk away from the cells, but as we leave Christine grabs one of the soldiers and says to him “I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen tonight so keep an eye on all the cells, okay?”  
He nods and gets two more soldiers to watch each of the cells.

* * *

When me and Christine reach my house again, we go to the living room and collapse onto the couch and lean into one another.  
Christine looks up at me and says “Oh shoot.”  
I look back at her and say “What? What is it?”  
“Remember the red colored serums that we left in the black box at Erudite Headquarters.” she says.  
“Yes. The memory serum.” I say. “What about it?”  
“Well I was thinking if we used it on the people in Chicago and the people in Zaofu, then they won’t remember a time that you weren’t in charge, just a thought, I’ll let you think about it. In the meantime I’m going to find Baatar Jr. and tell him what we are thinking of doing. Okay?” she says.  
“Okay.” I say.  
Christine gets up and walks out of the room.

* * *

Christine walks around the camp, looking everywhere for Baatar Jr. when she’s unable to find him, she walks up to one of the guards and asks “Have you seen Baatar Jr.? I can’t find him anywhere.”  
The guard thinks about this for a second and says “I think he went to the lab in Erudite headquarters to get something.”  
“Oh,” Christine says “Well thanks.”  
“No problem.” The guard says.

* * *

Christine runs back to Kuvira’s house and bursts through the door.  
“Kuvira!!” she yells.  
I jump up off the couch.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“We need to leave right now.” she says.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“I think Baatar is going to use the memory serum on Chicago and Zaofu I think he overheard our conversation last night and took it seriously. So we need to leave right now.”  
“No,” I say. “He wouldn’t. Would he?”  
“Come on.” Christine says and she tugges on my arm, but I stay put.  
“I’m not going anywhere, I’m staying here.” I insist.  
“Fine.” Christine groans.

* * *

Later Christine goes to the lab in Erudite headquarters only to find Baatar taking out all of the memory serum from the wall panel. She stands just outside of the room. Just in case he decides to close the door and lock it.  
“What are you doing?” she asks.  
He jumps and nearly drops one of the vials he’s holding and looks at her. “Oh Christine, you nearly gave me a heart attack.”  
“As I said before: What are you doing?”  
“Nothing. I’m… I’m not doing anything.” He says, trying to keep his voice steady.  
“Uh huh,” she says. “Then why do you have all the memory serum out?”  
Baatar Jr. doesn't say anything he just glares at her and she notices another serum in his pocket, this one is purple. Christine looks over at the table and notices more of the purple colored serum, she instantly recognizes it as the death serum. He notices that she’s looking at the death serum and says “Ah so now you know what I’m up to.”  
“What are you doing with both the memory serum and death serum?” Christine asks carefully.  
“Well, I’m… you’ll find out soon enough.” He says.  
Christine quickly runs into the room and grab one vial of the death serum and one vial of the memory serum and sprints out of the room and metalbends the door closed so he can’t follow her. Then she turns and runs down the hallway towards the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shakes Head*  
> What is Baatar Jr. up to?  
> Also death serum?


	13. More Than Meets The Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar's plans are finally revealed.

Christine runs faster and faster until she gets to the platinum cells, she stops in front of Su’s cell first. Christine unlocks the cell and opens the door. Su gives Christine the same look she gave her last time and says “What are you doing here? Get out!”  
“Su,” Christine says. “Listen to me, I’m going to get you and your family out of here. But we need to be careful.”  
She scoffs and says “Since when does that matter to you?”  
“Su look, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, your choice.”  
“No!” she says. “I’m not coming with you!”  
Christine lets out a frustrated yell. “First Kuvira and now you! Come on let’s go. If we don’t leave now either we will be dead or we won’t remember anything!”  
“Wait what do you mean?” Su asks.  
“Your son Baatar Jr. wants to release the memory serum and the death serum on the city. So unless you want to be here when that happens then I’ll leave you and your family in the cells. If not, then I suggest you come with me.” Christine locks her cell again and starts to walk away when she yells “No wait Christine, I want to come with you. Don’t leave me and my family here!”  
Christine turns around and says “Now that is what I like to hear.”  
She unlocks Su’s cell and we walk towards the other cells. First, she unlocks Wing’s cell and then she unlocks Wei’s cell and gives them back all their armor.

* * *

As they walk towards the living room Christine looks back at them and say “I’m sorry for all the pain me and Kuvira caused you and your family.”  
It takes them a few minutes to respond. “It's okay. We knew you and Kuvira didn’t mean it.”  
Christine is just about to respond when we reach the living room door. She opens it up and I jump off the couch and gives Christine a questioning look. “You’d better have a good explanation for this.”  
“Of course I do,” Christine says to me. She pulls out the two vials that she had in her pocket. “I was telling you that Baatar was up to something, but you didn’t listen.” She hands me both vials and I take them and look from the red serum to the purple serum, then back at Christine.  
“What is this?” I ask.  
“Well, the red one is the memory ser-”  
I glare at her and say “I know the red one is memory serum, but what about this one?”  
I hold up the vial with the purple serum inside.  
“That is the death serum.” Christine says.  
“Why do you have death serum with you?” I ask Christine raising an eyebrow at her.  
“As I been trying to tell you, Baatar wants to use it on Chicago and-” Christine looks back at Su and her family and starts to cry. “And Zaofu.”  
“What?” says Su and her two sons. I look at Christine in shock and so does Su and her boys.  
“Why?” They all ask.  
“I don’t know,” Christine says as she quits crying. “All I know is that we need to get everyone out of Chicago and we need to get them out fast before Baatar releases it.”  
“When do you think he will release it?” I ask Christine.  
“As I had said before: I don’t know.”  
“Alright,” I say to the rest of the group. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kuvira, Christine, Su and Wing and Wei are going to evacuate Chicago. These next chapters are going to be intense.


	14. Trouble In Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evacuations are underway.  
> Christine makes a startling choice.

We make our through the camp in Chicago, going door to door, telling the people to evacuate quickly and quietly and after our camp has been evacuated, we move onto the rest of the city and do the same thing. After half of the city is out, we walk towards the edge of the city and towards the train station to get a ride out of the city. Christine then realizes that in order to save Zaofu from the serum, that we need to get someone to operate the train so we can get there in time.  
“Oh shoot,” Christine yells. “Oh, crap.”  
“What?” Everyone looks at her with concerned looks. “What is it?”  
“I forgot that we need to get everyone out of Zaofu and we have only evacuated half of Chicago.”  
“What are we supposed to do?” Wing and Wei ask her. “The train operator isn’t here, so unless someone knows how to drive a train, then we are stuck here?”  
Christine nods then looks at me and says “I think you know how to operate the train, am I right?”  
I look at everyone and say nervously “Uhh. No. I don’t. Sure I spent most of my time on the train during my campaign for uniting the Earth Empire, but I have never driven one before.”  
“Great.” Christine sighs. “Now what are we going to do?”  
“Oh I have an idea.” says Su “Actually never mind. I was going to say that I know how to drive the train, but I don’t sorry.”  
Christine sighs again. Then an idea pops into Christine’s head. “Wait,” she says. “We don’t have evacuate Zaofu, all we need to do is stop Baatar Jr. from releasing the serums, so while I go try to stop him, you three continue to evacuate the city, okay?”  
She starts to walk back to Erudite headquarters, but something tightens around her arm and she looks back to see me gripping her arm.  
“No! Christine, I won’t let you!” I say and tears start to form in my eyes.  
“I’ll be fine.” Christine says to me and she tries to start walking again, but I’m still holding onto her arm.  
“No!” I say “I won’t let you go, never!”  
She glares at me and says “We’re running out of time! I can do this, just trust me.”  
“Okay,” I say. “Promise me you will be alright and you make it out in time.”  
She looks at Su and her family and says “Go now and start evacuating the rest of city.” They nod and run into the city.  
After their gone Christine turns back to me. “Promise me you will make it out in time.” I say again.  
She takes a deep breath and says “Yes. I will make it out in time.”  
But my grip doesn’t loosen.  
“I promise.” she finally says.  
I let go of her arm and give her a hug and Christine returns it with a tighter hug.  
I look at her and say “Go save the city!”  
I nod and I run into the city to help Su and her family.  
Christine takes a few deep breathes and starts her way towards Erudite headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait they've only evacuated half of Chicago?  
> Meh.


	15. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it seems that Christine is going to try and stop Baatar Jr.  
> Question is, will she be able to stop him in time?

As Christine makes her way back into the city, she starts to think about what she’s going to do when she gets there.  _Am I going to use the memory serum on Baatar so he doesn’t remember who he is or am I going to use the death serum on him to end his life?_  Christine shudders at the thought but keeps moving forward. When she gets close, she has trouble breathing, so she just breathes in and out shallow breathes, soon she’s in front of Erudite headquarters and she stands outside for a few moments. Then she pushes the doors open and walks inside.

* * *

Once Christine is inside she looks around and notices that none of the guards are there.  _Where are they?_  she thinks.  _It doesn’t matter. All that does matter is me getting to the lab and stopping Baatar Jr. from releasing the serum on Chicago and quite possibly on Zaofu._  When she gets to the lab though it's empty, she walks inside and the door behind her closes and locks. Christine tries to open the door but it doesn’t budge. She looks around and doesn’t see anything.  
“Well, well, well,” says a voice. “Glad you could make it. Though I am surprised that you came alone, not very smart of you now is it?”  
Christine sees a dark figure with glasses, short black hair and a goatee, come out from the corner.  
“Baatar.” she says with a scowl.  
“Hello, Christine. What brings you here?”  
“I’m here to stop you from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago.” she says as she drops into her metalbending stance.  
“Oh, are you now?” He says with a smirk. “You came here with nobody to help you. Plus you have no weapons. So I don’t what you are going to do.”  
She laughs a little and says. “Just in case you have forgotten, which I think you have, but I can do this.” Christine takes a deep breath and fire out two strips of metal from her uniform and aim them at him. He dodges the attack and runs toward the machine will release both the memory and death serum. She throws some more metal in his way to block his path so he can’t release it. By the time she actually hits him with a metal strip, she is too tired and weak to continue. Baatar lets out a scream as the metal strip hits him in the chest, but he keeps moving. Christine leans against the wall, Baatar uses that as an advantage and he runs over and hits a button on the machine and the serum starts to fill the air. Christine tries not to breathe it in.  
Baatar looks at Christine and says with a smirk “Now you can stay here and try to stop me and die trying or you can go save your friends and maybe get out of alive. What will it be?”  
She gasps and breathes in the death serum more than she does with the memory serum. She nods towards the door and with a smirk he says “Good choice.” Then he opens up the door and Christine falls to the ground and crawls out of the room. Once she’s in the hallway she runs through the building until she gets outside and Christine takes deep breaths of clean air, seconds before the serum fills the air, making it smell like smoke and spice. She runs through the city trying to avoid the airborne serum. Christine knows what she needs to do, she needs to find Kuvira, Su, and her family before it's too late.  
Christine keeps running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh.   
> Christine is in trouble. Hopefully she can make it to her friends in time.


	16. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baatar Jr. has released both the memory and death serum and Christine has to go save everyone.  
> Will she make it to them in time?

As Christine runs through the city she calls out for Kuvira, Su, and her family.  _I might not make in time._ She thinks as she runs.  
“Su, Kuvira where are you?” Christine calls out and she starts to cough as more serum fills her lungs, making it harder to breathe. She calls for them again and gets a response this time. “Over here!” says a voice.  
Christine looks to her left and sees me standing with Su and her two sons, Christine runs up to us and gives them a hug. She tries to breathe, but it comes out as a cough.  
“Oh god!” says Su. “Are you okay?”  
Christine nods.  
“Are you sure?” I ask.  
“Yes.” she says weakly.  
Seconds later Christine falls, but before she hits the ground I catch her and hold her in my arms.  
She lets out a pained breath as her lungs start to shut down from lack of oxygen.  
“It’s okay, you're all right, you’ll be fine.” I say as my eyes fill with tears that are more visible now, than the last time I almost cried.  
“K-Kuvira?” Christine looks up at me.  
“I’m here, I’ll always be, I’ll never leave you." I say as the tears in my eyes get bigger.  
I can tell that Christine's heart will stop soon. I can feel it getting weaker and weaker by the second. “I’m sorry…” she whispers, leaning her head against my chest. “I left you and I promised... that was the one thing... I wouldn’t do…”  
I start to cry and say “At least we tried to save Chicago and Zaofu.”  
“Yeah,” she says. Then she adds “Don’t break your promise…” Christine continues her voice getting softer and weaker by the second.  
I let a tear drop and say to Christine “I won’t.”  
Christine smiles softly, lets out one final breath and her eyes close.  
“Christine?” I say. But I get no response. “No... Christine... you promised you wouldn’t leave me! No! Please... wake up…”  
Christine’s heart stops and her body goes limp in my arms. That is all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs violently*  
> Well, they've tried to save Chicago and Zaofu.  
> You know I was balling my eyes out while writing this.  
> Its so sad.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been two years since Christine's death and Kuvira is having a hard time coping with it.

_Two years later…_

I stand by Christine’s gravesite in Chicago, It's been two years since her death and that was the hardest day of my life. When I had lost Christine forever. I will always remember that day; the day they had stopped Baatar from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago and Zaofu.  
Why did Christine have to leave me like that?  
“Why did you leave me like that Christine. Why?” I shout. “You said you would never leave me and yet at the time I need you most, you decide to.”  
The tears start to flow down my face and I start to cry.

* * *

 Kuvira, Su, Baatar Sr. and the twins Wing and Wei, all stand around the casket that holds Christine’s body.  
Her ghost stands behind Kuvira, who is crying because of Christine’s death, Christine has never seen or heard Kuvira cry that hard before.  
 _“Why did you leave me like that?”_  I say.  
 _“I’m sorry.”_  Christine tries to say, but she knows Kuvira can’t hear her.  _“I never meant to leave you.”_

* * *

 I’m still standing by Christine’s grave. But just before I get ready to leave, I hear someone say “I’m sorry I left you, I never meant to.”  
I wipe my eyes and say “Wait do I hear someone talking or have I been here too long?”  
The voice responds with “You heard someone talking to you.”  
“Alright enough.” I say as I launch a rock at the source of the sound.  
“Whoa easy.” responds the voice. “It’s just me don’t worry.”  
“Wait I know that voice...” I say. I turn around and see someone who is ghostly pale and is wearing an old Earth Empire uniform and is standing behind me.  
“Christine!” I say.  
“Hello,” Christine says. “Its been a while, almost two years.”  
“How are you here?” I ask.  
“Well,” she says. “You wanted to see me, so I thought I would come by and visit.”  
“It took you long enough.” I say with a laugh.  
“As I said before: I’m sorry I left you.” Christine says to me.  
“Its okay at least your here now… sort of.”  
“Anytime you need me just call.” Christine responds.  
“Okay.” I say.  
“Okay.” Christine says.  
Just like that Christine was gone. I stood by her grave and smiled because I knew that one day Christine would be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sobs*  
> So so sad.  
> I sure know how to make stories depressing don't I?


	18. Remembering Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuvira remembers Christine's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics indicates a memory.

_Two years earlier…_

_Kuvira stands by Christine’s gravesite in Chicago, Its been two years since her death and that was the hardest day of Kuvira’s life. When Kuvira had lost Christine forever. Kuvira will always remember that day; the day they had stopped Baatar from releasing the memory and death serum on Chicago and Zaofu._

_Why did Christine have to leave me like that?_

_“Why did you leave me like that Christine. Why?” Kuvira shouts. “You said you would never leave me and yet at the time I need you most, you decide to.”_

_Kuvira starts to cry._

_Kuvira, Su, Baatar Sr. and the twins Wing and Wei, all stand around the casket that holds my body._

_My ghost stands behind Kuvira, who is crying because of my death, I’ve never seen or heard her cry that hard before._

_“Why did you leave me like that?” Kuvira says._

_“I’m sorry,” I try to say, but I know she can’t hear me. “I never meant to leave you.”_

_Kuvira is still standing by Christine’s grave. But just before she gets ready to leave, she hears someone say. “I’m sorry I left you, I never meant to.”_

_Kuvira wipes her eyes and says. “Wait do I hear someone talking or have I been here too long?”_

_The voice responds with. “You heard someone talking to you.”_

_“Alright enough.” says Kuvira as she launches a rock at the source of the sound._

_“Whoa easy!” responds the voice. “Its just me don’t worry.”_

_“Wait I know that voice...” Kuvira says._

_She turns around and sees someone who is ghostly pale and is wearing an old Earth Empire uniform and is standing behind her._

_“Christine!” Kuvira says._

_“Hello,” I say. “It's been a while, almost two years.”_

_“How are you here?” Kuvira asks._

_“Well,” I say. “You wanted to see me, so I thought I would come by and visit.”_

_“It took you long enough.” Kuvira says with a laugh._

_“As I said before: I’m sorry I left you.”_

_“Its okay at least you're here now… sort of.”_

_“Anytime you need me just call.”_

_“Okay.” she says._

_“Okay.”_

_Just like that Christine was gone. Kuvira stood by her grave and smiled, she knew one day that Christine would be back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... That's all I have to say.


End file.
